O Guarda Costa
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Relena encontrase muito sozinha no dia do seu aniversário até receber a visita inesperada de Noin, que lhe entrega presente misterioso...


**Por Leona-EBM**

**O Guarda-Costa**

**-**

"_As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio.  
Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar."  
(Voltaire)_

_-_

"_Sozinha como sempre sem ninguém para partilhar alguma emoção comigo, como me sinto solitária. Gostaria que minha mãe estivesse comigo ou então... Ah! Relena você é sempre tão sonhadora, não adianta mais procurar, pois ele não quer ser encontrado e eu sempre fico desiludida quando meus informantes dizem que não sabem nada sobre o misterioso piloto do Gundam 01"._

Relena olhou o assento ao lado vendo que estava vago e que sempre estaria, pois como uma representante da paz na Terra, dificilmente poderia sair ou se relacionar normalmente com as pessoas. Seu olhava vagava pelo obscuro, tentando pensar em outra coisa sem ser na figura onipotente do seu querido soldado perfeito.

Havia sido tudo muito rápido, ela o havia visto no aeroporto por relance, mas não conseguiu segui-lo, pois seus guarda-costa não permitiram. A pergunta era se era realmente Heero Yuy ali presente. Parecia tão impossível que isso acontecesse que sua mente estava lhe dizendo que não passava de sua imaginação.

- "Ah... Heero onde você está?" – pensava, enquanto suspirava ansiosamente no seu lugar, seu coração ainda batia mais forte só de pensar que o havia visto – "Já faz tanto tempo... Mas ainda me lembro da primeira vez que lhe vi... Você estava tão furioso e eu tão inocente, foi perigoso, mas sinto que estava destinada a encontrá-lo."

Horas mais tarde, Relena havia chegado no seu destino. Ela desceu do seu avião, cumprimentando alguns representantes das colônias que a receberam como se fosse uma rainha. Momentos depois, Relena se viu cheia de papeis para ler e assinar num quarto solitário que haviam lhe dado.

O relógio a sua frente marcava vinte e três horas, já era tarde e seu corpo não acompanha mais a sua mente, queria descansar um pouco. Sem demorar, seu corpo caiu para trás, afundando-se no colchão macio de algodão, e sem perceber assim ficou até ouvir os pássaros cantarem alegremente, junto com os raios calorosos do sol que batiam contra seu quarto, vencendo as camadas grossas das cortinas de veludo, vencendo finalmente e batendo contra o rosto da grande mulher que adormecia.

- "Humm... que hora são?" – indagou em pensamento. Ela olhou para o relógio e num estalo, levantou-se, correndo até o banheiro – Já está tão tarde! Nunca dormi tanto... – dizia para ela mesma, enquanto escovava seus dentes. Relena se olhava no espelho tentando arrumar seu cabelo, mas ainda tinha sua mão direita ocupada em segurar a escova de dente.

Minutos mais tarde, Relena saiu correndo do banheiro, abrindo sua mala e pegando um vestido branco de verão, colocando imediatamente. Sua mente estava pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas havia se esquecido do principal, que hoje era o seu aniversário de dezenove anos.

Relena saiu do seu quarto e foi andando até encontrar um serviçal que apenas lhe cumprimentou gentilmente, e logo em seguida foi andando até chegar ao salão principal, onde todos lhe cumprimentaram, surpreendendo-a por fazê-la lembrar de seu aniversário.

- Não precisa fazer nada hoje, senhorita Relena, pois hoje é um dia de descanso para a senhorita, por favor, descanse e não hesite em nos pedir nada – disse um dos representantes presentes na sala, fazendo todos os outros concordarem com sorrisos e cumprimentos. Momentos depois, Relena estava no seu quarto esperando que a chamassem para o café da manhã, enquanto isso ela se olhava no espelho, vendo como havia crescido deste então. Seus cabelos corriam por suas costas parando no seu quadril que estava bem mais largo, dando mais volume ao seu corpo que também havia mudado. Tinha que admitir que tinha um ar mais maturo e responsável, mas no fundo ainda queria ser aquela garotinha de quinze anos que ainda não sabia nada do mundo.

O som dos passarinhos chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-a ir até o pequeno terraço logo à frente. Seus olhos mergulharam no jardim de flores que rodeava toda a casa, como se fosse um campo mágico carregado de beleza. Sua mente havia sido transportada para outro lugar e assim ficou até ouvir duas batidas na porta e uma mulher lhe avisando que o café já estava para ser servido.

- Eu já estou indo, obrigada – disse alto suficiente para que a pessoa ouvisse. E sem demorar, Relena saiu do quarto.

Relena tomou um saboroso café da manhã preparado com todo capricho por aquela mansão e depois saiu para caminhar pelo jardim. Ela ainda estava abobada com o fato de ter se esquecido do seu aniversário, mas não se importava mais com isso, no momento queria descansar. Ela viu um balanço de metal um pouco afastado da casa, ela foi andando até ele, vendo que havia uma planta "trepadeira" enrolada nas suas grades, fazendo aquele balanço transforma-se em uma bela obra de arte, que parecia ser inspirada no estilo de numa Pop Art. Sem demorar acabou sentando-se no balanço, sentindo o vento bater contra seus cabelos.

- Eu... No meu aniversário acabo me lembrando de você, Heero – disse baixinho, vendo como seus pés movia-se para pegar impulso no balanço - Como eu tenho saudades daquele tempo, mesmo que eu tenha sentido muito medo eu acabei conhecendo tanto do mundo... E tudo isso por você.

O coração de Relena parou uma batida, ela olhou para sua frente com mais atenção, vendo um jovem rapaz se aproximando lentamente. Ela parou o balanço abruptamente, quase caindo, para logo em seguida saltar e ir correndo até a figura que agora havia parado de andar. Ao se aproximar teve certeza que não era um sonho ou uma ilusão, era Heero Yuy na sua frente com seu olhar duro e penetrante de sempre.

- Heero? O que você faz aqui? – indagou, perplexa, tocando nos seus braços para impedi-lo de fugir, caso tentasse.

- Eu... Só precisava lhe ver – disse baixinho, olhando em seus olhos, mas logo desviou seu olhar e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem mais quentes. Havia sido muito difícil admitir para ele mesmo que precisava vê-la – feliz aniversário, Relena – disse, erguendo novamente seu olhar e entregando um pequeno embrulho vermelho.

O sorriso de Relena irradiou sua face antes entristecida, Heero por sua vez ficou perdido no encanto do seu olhar, vendo que ela parecia uma criança abrindo aquele pacotinho, e quando terminou de abrir seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao ver o metal dourado a sua frente. Era um pequeno e delicado anel de ouro.

- Ah! Heero, eu amei! – disse, dando um abraço forte no rapaz a sua frente, sentindo o calor do seu corpo, seus músculos e por fim as mãos de Heero que lhe envolveram, fazendo o coração de Relena bater mais forte.

Os dois ficaram um tempo parado até que ambos afastam-se o suficiente para se olharem nos olhos, ambos desejando os lábios do outro, mas ambos sem coragem para fazê-lo. No entanto, o coração de Relena não suportava mais esperar, ela ficou na pontinha dos seus pés para chegar até aquela boca que tanto ansiava, beijando-lhe delicadamente, para logo depois ser beijada, sentindo a mão do soldado perfeito parar atrás de sua nuca, puxando-lhe para frente, dando mais firmeza e intensidade no beijo.

Não demorou muito para se separarem e abraçarem-se com força, como se estivessem destinados a ser um único ser. Os dois foram dobrando seus joelhos até caírem sentados no chão.

- Por que demorou tanto? – indagou Relena.

- Tive medo... Mas agora está tudo bem – sussurrou.

- Prometa que estará sempre comigo, por favor, Heero! – implorou, fechando suas mãos com mais força em seus braços.

- Se for possível, se me permitirem... Eu terei todo o prazer de lhe acompanhar – disse baixinho, acariciando seu rosto.

- Heero... Eu amo você! – disse o que estava preso há anos no seu peito.

Heero ficou em silêncio e sussurrou algo, que Relena não ouviu muito bem, mas preferiu deixar como estava, pois conhecia muito bem o rapaz a sua frente para saber o que ele queria e pensava e que no futuro talvez exigisse uma palavra mais explícita daquele ser que lhe enlouqueceu desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Os dois ficaram parados sem dizer mais nada por um longo tempo. O céu começava a ter uma cor alaranjada e o vento estava começando a ficar mais quente alternando às vezes para uma brisa mais fria. Mas os dois não se importavam com o que acontecia ao seu redor, eles apenas queriam aproveitar aquele momento de paz, que apenas foi possível após a coragem de Heero em voltar para sua amada Relena, esquecendo-se de todo seu orgulho e preconceito para com o mundo, deixando-se levar por suas emoções como se fosse uma criança sem nenhuma preocupação ou dever. Não queria pensar nas suas responsabilidades e deveres, no momento queria usufruir sua conquista e desejava ficar para sempre ao lado daquela pessoa que era a única nesse mundo capaz de fazer-lhe tremer e hesitar.

- Eu gosto tanto de você, eu quero ficar com você... Eu não me importo com seu nome, seu passado ou com o que você fez. Se você errou, todos nós erramos, por favor, não se afaste de mim nunca mais. Eu quero você maior simplicidade, sem máscaras, sem nada... Pois eu amo você por inteiro – revelou Relena, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Relena... por que você é sempre a única que sempre fala o que eu quero ouvir? – indagou baixinho, abraçando ainda mais o seu corpo – eu... Ficarei com você, eu quero. Lutarei por isso.

Os dois ouviram uma música ao longe, ambos olharam para a casa vendo que as cortinas estavam sendo retiradas, com certeza estavam preparando alguma coisa e o mais provável era que estavam pensando em comemorar o aniversário de Relena.

- Parece que eu tenho que ir, logo irão lhe procurar.

- Não, por favor, não vá!

Heero olhou para o olhar desesperado de Relena, mas logo entendeu o que se passava naquela cabeça.

- Não irei embora, não vou fugir de você. Ficarei lhe observando... E logo, você verá que eu estarei ao seu lado, como seu guarda-costa.

- Por favor, não demore a aparecer, não me engane... Não fuja!

- Não irei, eu prometo! E quero lhe dizer... Que eu também nunca me afastei de você. Eu sempre lhe protejo, sempre.

- Ah! Heero... Eu te amo tanto. Eu irei lhe esperar.

Heero lhe deu mais um beijo nos lábios, e quando se afastou acabou vendo algumas lágrimas que fez questão de limpá-las com seus dedos. O soldado perfeito sentia muita dor em se afastar daquela jovem donzela, mas tinha que fazê-lo por hora ou então não conseguiria mais voltar.

Relena deixou Heero partir, mas seu coração ia se despedaçando a cada passo que ele dava para longe dela, mas desta vez ela tinha certeza de que ele voltaria e que os dois poderiam ser felizes finalmente, esquecendo de toda a mágoa passada. E ela não ficou ali parada, pois tinha que agir ou as pessoas que a aguardavam ficariam preocupadas, ela acabou partindo dali, sem deixar de olhar para trás um instante qualquer, imaginando que seu soldado perfeito estaria ali lhe observando.

Quando entrou na mansão, Relena acabou se surpreendendo com a visita repentina da senhorita Noin. Relena se aproximou com um sorriso surpreso e a cumprimentou com muita educação.

- O que faz aqui, Noin?

- Eu queria lhe desejar um feliz aniversário senhorita Relena – disse, no seu tom educado de sempre – e também, quero lhe dizer que estou pensando em contratar dois guarda-costas para você.

- Eu não quero – disse Relena rapidamente.

- Acho que você não irá recusar! – disse – apontando para um rapaz muito familiar sentado numa poltrona.

- Heero? – indagou perplexa – então... Tudo já estava planejado! – disse com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

- Como? – indagou Noin – Já haviam conversado antes?

- Ah! Sim, um pouco! – disse, sem tirar os olhos daquele soldado.

- Heero se ofereceu e eu não tive como negar seu pedido. Ele fez muito por nós e se não fosse ele ainda estaríamos em guerra – disse Noin, com um brilho atípico no seu olhar – Bem, eu só queria lhe dizer isso, que acabei arranjando dois guarda-costas.

- Dois? – indagou surpresa – como assim?

- No final acabei me deparando com outro rapaz que gostaria de lhe ajudar nas suas viagens e eu acho que elas serão bem mais animadas! – disse Noin, com um sorriso divertido.

Relena olhou para os lados procurando o seu outro novo segurança, mas não viu ninguém, até sentir alguém lhe cutucando logo atrás no seu ombro direito, ela olhou para trás e viu um grande par de olhos violetas lhe encararem, juntamente com um sorriso maroto. Era Duo Maxwell quem estava ali, acenando para Relena.

- E aí? – disse, dando um tapinha no seu ombro – espero que não tenha se incomodado!

- Claro que não, Duo! – disse, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior, vendo que teria dois grandes homens lhe protegendo, mas o que mais lhe alegrava era que Heero estaria presente.

- Pois bem, mas hoje eu não quero nem saber de trabalhar, eu quero comer muito doce, espero que essa festa seja de arrasar! – disse o americano, colocando as duas mãos na cintura e olhando para cima, observando o teto ricamente decorado com pinturas de anjos do século XVII.

- Duo! – Noin lhe chamou a atenção, vendo que ele acabara lhe revelando sobre a festa surpresa que estavam preparando para Relena.

Relena sorriu de canto para logo depois soltar uma alta gargalhada, pelo visto ela ia se divertir bastante junto com aqueles dois guarda-costa. Ela olhou para Heero, que estava com a mão cobrindo o seu rosto, tentando ter paciência para suportar as besteiras que Duo falava.

- Heero, eu fico feliz! – disse Relena, sorridente. Heero apenas lhe encarou de canto para logo em seguida se levantar e ir se afastando da garota, não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente de todo mundo, mesmo que isso já fosse evidente.

- Estou vendo que eu estarei de vela nesse lugar – disse o americano, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Noin e outro envergonhado de Relena – O que foi? Eu não disse nada demais! – disse inocentemente, mas logo em seguida se afastou daquelas duas mulheres que pareciam que ia lhe cuspir fogo.

Noin tocou nas mãos Relena e disse:

- Espero que esteja tudo bem com você!

- Sim, está tudo certo, logo estarei na Colônia LXY fechando um acordo de...

- Não, Relena! – Noin a interrompeu – espero que esteja tudo bem com você, com sua saúde e com seus sentimentos.

- Ah... Muito obrigada Noin! Você já fez tanto por mim, não tenho como lhe agradecer!

- Tem sim, apenas cuide muito bem de sua saúde! – disse – o importante é lhe ver bem, pois você é muito novinha para ficar se preocupando tanto com esses tratados que são tão sensíveis e instáveis.

Relena abraçou a mulher a sua frente com muito carinho e logo em seguida as duas começaram a conversar tranqüilamente, sem notar que havia um olhar muito atencioso em cima de Relena, mas não havia motivo para elas se preocuparem, pois Duo e Heero já estavam ali, prestando atenção em tudo, mesmo que aparentasse estarem em um lugar seguro e amigável.

A ex-rainha do mundo não precisaria se preocupar com seqüestros ou tentativas de assassinato, pois agora possuía os melhores agentes secretos do mundo ao seu redor. E, além disso, um deles era o amor de sua vida, aquela "metade" que todo mundo gostaria de encontrar em sua vida, mas não consegue. Agora sim, depois de anos de solidão e angústia ela podia dizer que estava feliz e que poderia compartilhar alguma emoção com alguém.

Noin e Relena saíram do salão sob o olhar investigativo de Duo e Heero que estavam lado-a-lado no andar de cima do salão. Duo estava debruçado no corrimão da escada, observando o olhar do seu colega.

- Acho que você poderá cuidar dela agora, sem precisar se esconder – disse o americano, chamando a atenção do japonês.

Heero não disse nada, apenas se afastou acompanhando Relena com seu olhar apaixonado, tomando cuidado parar observar tudo que acontecia ao seu arredor, sempre com a mão em sua arma presa na cintura. Duo viu o rapaz se afastando, dando uma risada alta e pensando em seguida:

"_Pelo visto vamos ter muito trabalho, mas será divertido... Estamos de volta aos velhos tempos, mas agora eu não tenho mais meu querido Gundam, e só faltam os outros pilotos aparecerem novamente... Hum será que isso poderá ser possível?..."._

_-_

"_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora,  
porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós."  
(Paulo Coelho)_

-

Fim

Fiz essa fanfiction para o concurso de fanfiction do site Nyah! Espero que todos gostem, a fanfiction tem que ter no mínimo 2 mil palavras e no máximo 5 mil, eu fiz poucas, pois se fizesse uma história mais elaborada eu não conseguiria fazer menos de 5 mil. Espero que tenham gostado desse drama com o casal mais fofo de todos os animes Heero e Relena.

Leona-EBM

E-mail: 


End file.
